Notfallbehandlung
by Tresschen
Summary: Adam wurde verletzt, nun muss er sich behandeln lassen, in einem fremden Land. Gut, dass es nette deutsche Krankenschwestern gibt.


**Notfallbehandlung**

Johanna stöhnte auf. Eine Stunde war sie nun schon hier in der Notaufnahme und es war wieder das totale Chaos. Sie war ja froh gewesen, dass sie nicht die Nachtschicht hatte machen müssen. Von Freitag auf Samstag wurden immer viele Besoffene eingeliefert, entweder wegen Schlägereien oder wegen einer Alkoholvergiftung. Jetzt am Morgen hatte sich das schon wieder etwas normalisiert, aber dennoch saß mal wieder das ganze Wartezimmer voll: Eine alte Dame, die über ein Ziehen in der Herzgegend klagte; eine leicht panische Mutter mit ihrer kleinen Tochter, die sich ein Spielzeug in die Nase gesteckt hatte, das man nun nicht mehr herausbekam; ein paar Opfer einer Schlägerei oder die sich sonst wie verletzt hatten und dann noch ein blonder, recht gut aussehender Mann, der Johanna sofort auffiel.

„Wer ist denn der blonde Mann da drüben?", fragte sie ihre Kollegin Kathrin.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Kathrin, „er ist Engländer wie es scheint und hat eine Schussverletzung an der Schulter. Wo die aber genau herkommt, wollte er nicht sagen. Ist alles irgendwie 'ne ganz geheime Sache. Er sitzt jetzt schon an die halbe Stunde hier, kam als du im OP geholfen hast, scheint ziemliche Schmerzen zu haben, ist aber sehr geduldig - geduldiger zumindest als diese Mutter mit ihrer Tochter."

Kathrin verdrehte die Augen und Johanna nickte nur verständnisvoll. Die Mutter hatte nun in der halben Stunde, die sie hier war, schon etwa zehnmal nachgefragt, wann sie endlich dran war. Natürlich verstand Johanna deren Sorge, aber es wäre doch für das Kind viel besser, wenn die Mutter Ruhe bewahren würde. Aber na ja, das den Eltern klarzumachen, erwies sich oft als nicht sonderlich leicht.

Kurz ließ Johanna ihren Blick zu dem jungen Mann schweifen, er war vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als sie selbst und er sah, obwohl er sehr erschöpft und blass wirkte, sehr gut aus. Wenn sich so ein Mann mal für sie interessieren würde, das wäre schon was. Aber, ach was! Was dachte sie denn da?

Sie war keine der Frauen, denen so ein Mann normalerweise hinterschaute. Dafür sah sie zu gewöhnlich aus und hatte dazu noch ein paar Pfunde zuviel auf den Rippen. Sie riss sich von dem hübschen Anblick, den der blonde Engländer ihr bot, los und machte den kleinen OP-Saal für die ambulanten Operationen, die direkt hier stattfanden, fertig. Als nächstes musste sicher bei Mr. Blondie die Kugel aus seiner Schulter entfernt werden.

„You are next!", teilte Johanna dem blonden Fremden mit, der sie dankbar anblickte und sich schon erheben wollte, als die Mutter der kleinen Tochter mit dem Legostein in der Nase los schrie: „Meine Tochter und ich sitzen hier schon beinahe eine Stunde und wir waren vor diesem Herrn da! Meine kleine Lisa-Marie kann kaum atmen mit diesem Teil in der Nase und hat große Schmerzen! Ich will nun endlich mit dem Doktor sprechen und ich werde mich über Sie beschweren!"

Johanna rollte unauffällig mit den Augen und setzte gerade an, der jungen Mutter ruhig zu erklären, wieso sie die Schusswunde des anderen zuerst behandeln wollten, doch da mischte sich der Ausländer in das Gespräch ein: „Lassen Sie sie erst dran. Wenn mein Sohn es wäre, ich wäre auch besorgt. Ich kann warten!"

Johanna nickte ihm dankbar zu, jedoch auch ein wenig besorgt. Der Mann schien starke Schmerzen zu haben. Das sah Johanna ganz genau. Auch wenn kein Ton der Klage über seine Lippen gekommen war, die feinen Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn zeugten davon, dass seine Verletzung ihm starke Schmerzen bereitete. Und zudem war mit einer Schussverletzung nicht zu spaßen.

Doch machen konnte sie da auch nichts mehr, denn die junge Mutter war schon triumphierend mit ihrem Töchterlein aufgesprungen und wartete nun darauf, dass Johanna sie in den kleinen OP-Saal führte.

Diesmal musste sie nicht bei der OP helfen, sondern im Gipsraum einem älteren Herrn, der sich bei einem Sturz aus dem Bett den Arm gebrochen hatte, einen Gips anlegen. Sie hatte gerade noch in einem anderen Zimmer nach einer Schiene dafür gesucht, als ihr Blick im Vorbeigehen wieder Mr. Blondie streifte. Er war schon ein Leckerbissen, auch wenn er sich an sie wohl nicht mehr erinnern würde, ein bisschen Gucken schadete ja nichts. Johanna war derzeit Single und so ein Süßer wäre ihr sogar dann aufgefallen, wenn sie einen Freund gehabt hätte. Der Engländer sah schon fast zu gut aus. Vielleicht sollte sie mal nach England umsiedeln, vielleicht fand sich ja da der Mann ihrer Träume, vielleicht sahen da noch mehr Kerle so gut aus.

Mit einem Lachen verscheuchte sie diesen dummen Gedanken wieder aus ihrem Kopf. Nene, sie würde lieber mal schön auf dem Teppich bleiben, aber zumindest hatte sie nun bessere Laune und der Anblick des hübschen Engländers spornte sie zudem auch bei ihrer Arbeit an.

Sie wollte schon weitergehen, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, wie der Fremde langsam blasser wurde und ein wenig schwankte. Binnen weniger Sekunden war sie bei seinem Stuhl und hielt den Mann, der nun ohnmächtig über der Armlehne hing, fest.

„Kathrin, der Engländer ist uns in Ohnmacht gefallen. Hilf mir mal! Wie ist denn eigentlich sein Name?"

Kathrin schaute in der Kartei nach: „Carter, Adam Carter."

„Mr. Carter, wake up, please!", versuchte Johanna den Fremden durch sanftes Schütteln aufzuwecken. Er stöhnte leise auf, ein Klang, der Johanna durch und durch ging, wachte jedoch nicht auf.

„Mr. Carter, please!", versuchte es Johanna erneut, doch die Augen des Fremden waren zugefallen und sein Körper hing immer noch schwer in ihren Armen.

„Come on, Adam, come on", sprach sie ihn erneut an, während sie sanft seine Wangen tätschelte. Sie spürte dabei deutlich seine Bartstoppeln an ihren Finger, doch ansonsten war seine Haut ganz weich, fast schon zart. Sie hätte nichts dagegen gehabt über diese Wangen auch mal drüber zu streichen, doch da schlug Adam Carter die Augen auf: „I´m okay, girl! Don´t panic!"

Adam hatte eine wunderbare Art das Wort „girl" auszusprechen, so dass Johanna ein wenig errötete.

„I´m not a girl", sagte sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

Adam lächelte schief: „Anyway, I'm fine, don't worry!"

Johanna schaute ihn nachdenklich an und legte den Kopf schief: "You just passed out, so I think, not everything is okay with you! I guess we have to change the dressing. And you probably should lie down. Can you stand up? Then I can help you to get to the examination room."

"Yeah, yeah, of course, I am not near death or so. This was just a grazing shot."

"Yeah, alright, a grazing shot, which punched through your shoulder", antwortete Johanna mit einem Grinsen. Dieser Engländer war auch zu lustig. Bekam der täglich Schussverletzungen ab? Vermutlich, so locker wie er damit umging.

Sie half ihm langsam hoch und stützte ihn auf dem Weg zum Behandlungszimmer. Er war doch ein wenig schwach auf den Beinen und musste sich stark auf sie stützen beim Gehen. Johanna kam die körperliche Nähe zu diesem Patienten nicht unbedingt ungelegen. Er war recht gut gebaut wie man nun in voller Größe noch besser sehen konnte und er roch auch gut, nach Schweiß zwar, aber dennoch sehr männlich und erregend. Sie musste schnell an was anderes denken, um nicht rot zu werden.

Im Behandlungszimmer bedeutete sie Adam sich auf die Liege zu legen, zuvor jedoch musste er seinen Pullover ausziehen, damit sie seine Wunde begutachten konnte. Durch seine Verletzung und die Schmerzen fiel es ihm schwer, das allein zu bewältigen und Johanna musste ihm dabei helfen. Seine Haut fühlte sich gut an, irgendwie sanft und zart, während Johanna aber auch die harten Muskeln unter seiner Haut spüren konnte. Er war offensichtlich sehr durchtrainiert. Auch sein Brustkorb war muskulös und, als Johanna einen Blick auf seinen schlanken und dennoch vor Kraft strotzenden Oberkörper warf, konnte sie es sich nur mit Mühe verkneifen, die Luft nicht scharf einzuziehen. Einen Moment lang hing sie mit ihren Augen daran fest, an diesem flachen Bauch und den wieder eher breiteren Schultern. Ihr wurde der Mund wässerig. Eine Rippe stach bei ihm ein wenig hervor und Johanna war fast versucht, da mal mit der Hand drüber zu fahren, doch letztlich war sie doch Profi genug, um ihren Blick auf die Wunde zu fixieren.

Adam hatte die Wunde schon abgebunden, zwar eher notdürftig, aber nicht ganz ohne Übung wie Johanna schien. Sie band langsam und vorsichtig den Stoff – offensichtlich ein in Streifen gerissenes T-Shirt - von der Wunde. Das Blut war, obwohl die Wunde noch blutete, an manchen Stellen schon getrocknet und so tat es weh den Verband abzureißen. Doch von Adam kam kein Laut. Dass er Schmerzen hatte, sah Johanna nur in seinen blauen Augen und daran, wie er ab und an die Luft mit seinen halbgeöffneten Lippen ein wenig tiefer einsog.

Johanna versuchte ihm möglichst wenige Schmerzen zuzufügen, aber sie musste ja den Verband abwickeln, daran ging kein Weg vorbei. Wie sie es oft auch bei anderen Patienten machte, versuchte sie ihn abzulenken.

„Okay, so you have a son?", fragte sie ihn, „What's his age?"

"My son is ten years old, his name is Wes. He is everything to me, so I am perfectly able to understand this mother's concerns in the waiting room."

Johanna lächelte. Es hörte sich so an, als sei er ein guter und besorgter Vater. Nur wo ein Kind war, war auch meist eine Frau. Diese Erkenntnis sorgte zunächst einmal dafür, dass ihr Lächeln wieder verschwand, doch dann packte sie den Stier gleich bei den Hörnern an: „So you are married, I guess?"

„No", seine Stimme klang nun leicht melancholisch, „I was married some time ago, but my wife had died."

"I´m sorry", war alles, was Johanna daraufhin einfiel. Da hatte sie sich ja ins Fettnäpfchen gesetzt. Eine unangenehme Stille entstand, die Johanna schließlich mit einer weiteren Frage durchbrach: „So, what do you do? And what has brought you to good old Germany?"

Adam lachte: „If I tell you this, I will have to kill you afterwards!"

Nun musste auch Johanna lachen: "So you are a spy?"

Für sie war es ein Scherz, aber an seinem Gesicht sah sie, dass es stimmte.

„Intelligence service or are you just an ordinary terrorist?"

"I cannot tell you!"; antwortete Adam, aber in seinem Gesicht las Johanna, dass wohl Ersteres der Fall sein musste.

„Great, so I'm helping the British secret service, how cool!", bemerkte Johanna und wandte sich dann seiner mittlerweile freigelegten Wunde zu. Sie roch nach Blut und… Alkohol.

„Did you pour out alcohol on the wound?"

„Yes, I found some vodka in the mini bar and thought, it would help to disinfect the wound."

"Alcohol really helps, but it must have hurt quite a lot."

"Not so much, being without my wife hurt more and hurts still."

Das hatte Adam offensichtlich nicht sagen wollen, aber er hatte es getan. Seine blauen Augen trafen kurz Johannas Augen, deren Beine bei Adams intensivem Blick ein wenig weich wurden. Schnell wandte sie sich wieder seiner Wunde zu.

„I will desinfect your wound now, this will probably also hurt a bit", warnte sie ihn vor. Sie spürte, wie er leicht zusammenzuckte, als sie das Desinfektionsmittel auf seine Wunde sprühte, sogar ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, das Johannas Knie noch ein wenig weicher werden ließ.

„Mach deine Arbeit und denk nicht daran, wie toll dieser Kerl aussieht und was für eine schöne Stimme er hat", redete sie sich in Gedanken zu, während sie nun langsam einen Druckverband bei ihm anbrachte.

Sie war gerade damit fertig, als Kathrin ins Zimmer kam und sagte: „Mr. Carter soll jetzt operiert werden und du sollst dabei helfen!"

„Nicht auch noch das", dachte Johanna im Stillen, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Langsam half Johanna Adam wieder hoch, der sie dankbar anlächelte. Sein Lächeln ließ ihr Herz ein paar Takte schneller schlagen. Im OP-Saal bereitete sie alles vor und erklärte auch Adam, was gemacht werden würde. Doch der schien sehr ruhig, was Johanna, die seine Nähe irgendwie ein wenig nervös machte, auch wieder etwas ruhiger werden ließ.

Als sie ihm die Beruhigungsspritze setzte, blickte er ihr tief in die Augen: „I'm quite sure, you will fix me!"

Johannas Herz setzte einen Moment aus. „I will try!", flüsterte sie.

Noch einen Moment blickte sie in Adams tiefe blaue Augen, bevor ihm die Augenlider schwer wurden und die Betäubung zu wirken begann.

Adams Operation verlief gut und schon wenige Zeit später wachte er im Aufwachraum auf, ein wenig verwirrt und ein wenig schwindelig, aber ansonsten fühlte er sich gut. Nur Johanna war weg. Auf dem Bett neben ihm kümmerte sich die hysterische Mutter um ihre Tochter. Eine Krankenschwester kam rein mit einem Mann mittleren Alters, der offensichtlich auch operiert worden war.

„Where's the red-haired nurse, the one who assisted at my operation?"

"I don´t know who you mean", antwortete die andere und verließ den Raum wieder.

Enttäuscht lehnte sich Adam wieder auf der Liege zurück. Er hätte der Krankenschwester gerne „Danke" gesagt, dass sie sich so lieb um ihn gekümmert hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal ihren Namen.

Langsam schlug Adam wieder die Augen auf, er war anscheinend noch einmal eingedämmert. Er rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich auf und da stand sie – die Krankenschwester, die sich um ihn gekümmert hatte - und zog die Betten ab.

„What time is it?", fragte er.

Sie drehte sich erstaunt zu ihm um: "Twelve o´ clock, you 've slept a very long time."

„Seems so, but no wonder as I was awake all night."

"Now I understand, why you didn't wake up for so long. If you feel better now, you can go home!"

"Yeah, I think I will do that and take a shower back in my hotel and change my clothes."  
"Do you have to travel back to England today?", fragte Johanna nach. Das wäre dann ja schon sehr stressig, wenn Adam heute noch zurückfliegen müsste, direkt nach dieser Operation.

„No, no, my return flight will be tomorrow afternoon, but I think I will go out this evening and not just stay in my hotel room. Every shooting reminds me of Fionas death, as she was shot before my eyes and I really should occupy myself with something reasonable and not just keep my own company."

"Wise decision and this region of Germany is very beautiful. It's much to be seen here."

Adam war ein wenig näher an Johanna herangetreten, eigentlich wollte er noch etwas anderes sagen, aber er wusste nicht genau, wie er es sagen sollte.

„As it is, I wanted to ask you…", er stockte.

"Yes?", Johanna drehte sich zu ihm herum.

„When will you finish here today?", fragte er sie.

"I guess I will be finished by three o´clock, why do you ask?", sie stoppte, als sie in sein Gesicht hochsah und erkannte, was er meinte. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dieser Mann würde sie doch nicht etwa jetzt fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausging.

Doch er tat es: „So would you mind showing me around after your work? I am going to pick you up!"

Johanna schluckte und schwieg, natürlich würde ihr das nichts ausmachen, aber wie sie das äußern sollte mit diesem Kloß im Hals, das wusste sie nicht.

„I didn't want to plague you, just asking. If you have no interest in going out with me, no problem."

"I would love to go out with you, I was only… surprised!"

Adam strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und Johanna musste sich leicht an einem Bettrahmen abstützen, um nicht gehörig zu schwanken. Irgendwie waren ihre Knie ganz weich.

„That´s great! I will pick you up after work!", er stockte wieder, schien sogar ein wenig unsicher, was Johannas Herz noch schneller schlagen ließ, "by the way, what´s your name?"

„Johanna."

Adam lächelte sie an: „Aah, Johanna" – er hatte ein wenig Mühe mit diesem für ihn eher ungewöhnlichen Namen und daher klang er aus seinem Mund ganz anders, so dass Johanna ganz warm ums Herz wurde – „I thank you for your help today. It was an absolute pleasure meeting you and I am looking forward seeing you again in just a few hours."

Er ergriff kurz Johannas Hand und drückte sie. Johanna wurde ein wenig schwindelig, als sie wieder in diese tiefen blauen Augen blickte. Es war ihr, als sähe dieser Adam ihr direkt in die Seele. Sie wollte etwas sagen, wusste aber nicht was und dann hatte Adam sich auch schon umgedreht und war gegangen.

Johanna starrte ihm sprachlos hinterher. Er hatte sie um ein Date gebeten und ihre Hand berührt und…. Sie konnte es gar nicht glauben, dieser Traum von einem Mann wollte mit ihr ausgehen. Sie kniff sich in den Arm, um zu erfahren, ob dies eventuell nur ein Traum war, aber sie war eindeutig wach. Oh du meine Güte, dachte sie, das konnte doch alles gar nicht wahr sein. Es musste doch etwas faul daran sein, dass so ein Kerl mit ihr ausgehen wollte, der könnte doch fünf an jedem Finger haben, was bei ihr keineswegs der Fall war.

Ein wenig skeptisch war sie daher schon, aber irgendwie spürte sie, dass Adam wirklich Interesse an ihr hatte und sie ehrlich mochte. Es kam ihr wie ein Wunder vor, aber es musste so sein, sonst hätte er sie nicht um ein Date gefragt.

Mit einem verträumten Lächeln machte sie mit ihrer Arbeit weiter, sie würde heute Nachmittag mit Adam ausgehen und selbst wenn er eigentlich in England wohnte und sie hier in Deutschland, spürte sie, dass das was zu bedeuten hatte, dass mit diesem Date etwas Wunderbares beginnen würde.


End file.
